<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in these arms i’ll hold you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971870">in these arms i’ll hold you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He clenched his jaw, unable to reconcile with himself how he’d ever left her. How he’d willingly gone all those months without her smile, without her laugh, without her touch. Without that feeling of being home that only she could provide.</p><p>or</p><p>in which diego and eudora find their way back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in these arms i’ll hold you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eudora parks the car and removes the key from the ignition. Reaching over to the passenger seat she grabs ahold of her badge and gun, perching them both onto her belt holster. Opening her car door, she steps outside assuring that she closed and locked it before making her way over. </p><p>She greets the team of forensic scientists that are all loitered around gathering and analyzing evidence. She crouches down, climbing underneath the line of yellow tape and makes her way over to Beeman who waves her over and greets her when he looked up and sees her approaching.  </p><p>“What do we got?” She squints her eyes, using her hand as a shield to block out the sun. </p><p>“Robbery and assault.” Beeman divulged in an anointed tone, his eyes scanning over the transcribed words he gathered on his notepad from talking from a few witnesses earlier. “A few witnesses say they saw the two perps walk in with black ski masks and that there was a suspicious car parked at the end of the street.” </p><p>Eudora nodded as she looked around, canvassing and assessing the crime scene. From the damage alone it looked as if there was a fracas between the robbers and store owners. The front window of the store was broken, glass shattered messily all over the floors.</p><p>She walks into the store, the glass crunched beneath the sole of her boots. She steps over items that were roughly thrown onto the floor as she makes her way over to the register. </p><p>“Did he say how much they took?” She questioned, using a glove to pry open the cash register. As she initially presumed, it had been cleaned out. </p><p>“Not much. Just a few hundreds–” He pulls out his notepad again to check for the precise clarification. “$245.” <br/><br/>Eudora shakes her head disapprovingly as she makes her way from around the register counter. “Did you talk to all of the witnesses? I want to make sure we have all of the details.” </p><p>Beeman shook his head, his face now marring an expectant look. “No––there’s one witness left but I thought it was best if <em>you</em> talked to him.” <br/><br/>Eudora’s face furrowed in a confused frown at this. She tilts her head, preparing to open her mouth and question what did he mean by that discrete innuendo, when he points a finger over her shoulder. </p><p>Curious and intrigued to know who he was referring to, Eudora turns around to see what or who Beeman was talking about. She narrows her eyes in on the crowd of people that stood loitered around nosily gawking while the officers and forensics team attended to the scene. </p><p>She’s looking, following the direction of Beeman’s finger. She suspires deeply, annoyance already accruing minutely within her as she sees him standing on the opposite side of the street, mindlessly tossing a hunting knife in the air. <br/><br/>Of course he was the witness. This was just her fucking luck. <br/><br/>He paused his game of the knife tossing and fleeted his gaze over at her when he felt the smothering intensity of her eyes watching him. He faltered, pushing himself off of the brick wall that he was leaning against as he stared back at her. <br/><br/>When Eudora peels her eyes away from Diego and turns back around to look at Beeman, he raises his hands mid-air in defense as he shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. <br/><br/>“He was here when I arrived. He helped the old man and singlehandedly fought off both of the perps. Sargent wanted to talk to him but he was adamant on only speaking to you.” He explained and all Eudora could do was inwardly scoff. He wouldn’t be Diego if he wasn’t being unnecessarily difficult. </p><p>She had hoped with their recent breakup that her having to see him would decrease and she could go on about her days not dealing with his awful attitude, surly behavior and stubbornness. Unfortunately it didn’t work like that because Diego chose to still be stubborn and appear at crime scenes on occasions even when she forbade him in doing so in the first place. </p><p>He was always lurking in the corners or in alleyways, trying to be discreet all while staying in a close enough proximity to be closer to Eudora. </p><p>She’s chided him for doing this even threatened to arrest him for obstruction of justice and loitering if he didn’t stop appearing everywhere. Those threats were feeble because while he did give her a few days of temporary freedom, he was back a week later doing it all over again.<br/><br/>This time he didn’t interfere by talking to witnesses or tamper with the evidence. Now all he did was stand afar watching her. <br/><br/>While part of her despised Diego for not respecting her wishes of wanting space, she liked the fact that it seemed physically impossible for him to stay away from her. Hell, she’d be lying if she said that the sight of him through her peripheral view didn’t make her feel a strange sense of comfort. </p><p>But they broke up and that was over. </p><p>“You should go. Aside from us needing his statement, he’s been standing there for the past hour and a half waiting for you.” Beeman avers, glancing across the street to where Diego was still standing. “He looks like he wants to talk anyway.” </p><p>Suspiring a deep sigh, Eudora chews hesitantly on her bottom lip. She knows he’s right: they did need his statement. But going over there and talking to Diego left her conflicted. She conceded in agreement anyway, prevailing through her initial trepidation’s. </p><p>“You’re buying my lunch every day this week.” She grumbled to Beeman who only responded with a throaty laugh while he watched her making her way across the street. <br/><br/>It didn’t help at all that she could feel Diego’s smothering glare watching her with every step she took. Her stomach did an inadvertent flutter at this. As she’s approaching, she can see a dark bruise adorning underneath Diego’s eye. She gasps in horror at the sight and hasted her walk into a jog. </p><p>“Jesus, Diego.” She’s standing in front of him. Her hand instinctively reaches up and cradles his face while she tilts the bruise in her direction to get a better look. “What the hell happened?” She flickered her eyes down into his to see that he was already staring up at her. <br/><br/>The warmth of his umber brown eyes softening under her gauge makes her shiver. He breathes softly, eyes never diverting from hers as he answers in response. </p><p>“Got into a fight. I had to stop them from hurting Mr. Robinson.” He murmurs, wincing slightly in recoil at the pain. <br/><br/>She holds his gaze for too long because suddenly her stomach’s fluttering and she can feel her cheeks flushing in chagrin at her looking at him. She harrumphed, quickly dropping her hand from his face and takes a few tentative steps away from him settling a distance between them. Eudora digs into her pocket to retrieve her notepad and pen. </p><p>“I need your witness statement.” She congresses in an authoritative voice. She’d gotten distracted for a brief moment by him, but she refused to further indulge into his sly coquettish tactics. </p><p>“Dora-” Diego began his voice scratchy and pleading. He opens his mouth to counter a rebuttal as he took a step towards her but she’s quick in snapping her eyes back up at him and pointing an accusatory finger to halt his sudden movements.</p><p>“No. I’m here to get the statement from you and that’s it.” She clarifies sternly.</p><p>She doesn’t know what he expected her response to be but obviously it wasn’t that because his shoulders sullenly slumped as his face marred a defeated countenance. Did he really believe that she would come over here, want to reconcile with him and everything would automatically be repaired? </p><p>He looked as if he wanted to further protest in opposition, but decided against it in defeat after realizing that she would no longer indulge his tactics to attempt to repair their tainted relationship. <br/><br/>He vividly recalled all the events to Eudora; starting from when he began walking down the street to when he spotted the robbers entering inside the quaint little corner store. He also informed her of how he managed to stealthily sneak his way inside and overpower one of the robbers while the other was distracted with trying to pry open the register. </p><p>Eudora wrote everything down; writing the words down as they escaped from his lips. When he’s done recalling the earlier events, Eudora gives him a brief nod of appreciation. </p><p>“Thanks. You can leave now that I’ve gotten your statement.” <br/><br/>“Eudora,”</p><p>“Diego,” She sighs heavily, shaking her head. She didn’t have the energy of dealing with this tonight. “I gotta get back to work.” She mutters quietly before turning away and making her way back towards the other side of the street where her team was still crowned around observing and analyzing. </p><p>For the duration of the day, all she could think about was Diego. It rightfully upset her that they had only spoken for a few brief moments and yet he was still the only thing on her mind. She inwardly chastised herself. Of course she still cared about him––although they’d only been broken up for a few months––Eudora’s enamor and adulation for him had never ceased. </p><p>There was just something about him that made it impossible not to love him. No matter how hard she tried and pretended otherwise, Eudora knows that there’s going to be a part of her that’s always gonna love him. He was stubborn, could be an ornery asshole at times but he also had one of the biggest hearts of anyone else that she knew albeit he tried to pretend otherwise at times. </p><p>He was such a softie; which was an idiosyncrasy that she loved most about him. His ability to love and care about someone so deeply without even having proper prior knowledge about it. <br/><br/>She was his first girlfriend, his first everything. Although their relationship wasn’t easy to say the least, it was fun and wholesome and she loved every moment she spent with him, getting to know him, falling in love with him. <br/><br/>She wishes things were different; that the heated argument that lead to their inevitable breakup didn’t happen. Vicious words of aggression were thrown back and forth between them. He said he was leaving if she could accept him for who he was, and she was adamant on her position of being against his vigilante masquerade. <br/><br/>He left just like he said he would.</p><p>“Hey-” The sound of Beeman’s voice calling out to her retracts Eudora from her deep reverie. He’s walking up to her as he’s shrugging his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. “I’m going to go to the burrito stand for a quick bite. You want to come?” He asks. </p><p>“No that’s okay. I’m going to finish up in here and then head home.” She says, kindly declining his offer. She had a long day and desired nothing than a long shower and to crawl into her bed. <br/><br/>“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He says before making his egress from the precinct. </p><p>She’s only there for a few extra minutes before she’s gathering her things to make her exit. She’s walking outside heading to her car when she looks up and sees Diego standing there with his body leaning against her bumper. <br/><br/>Another thing about Diego that she loved but also found slightly annoying: his persistence. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked, shoveling her hands inside of her purse to retrieve her car keys as she walked up to the driver’s seat of the car. </p><p>“I needed to talk to you.” He answers, standing directly behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he moved closer. Eudora tries to not show the affect he was having on her and continued to occupy herself with inserting the key inside of the keyhole. </p><p>“What’s there to talk about?”</p><p>She opens the door to the car only for Diego to intercept the path in front of her and blocking her way of getting inside. He closes the door behind her.</p><p>“Us.” He answers simply, sincerity looms in his eyes and on his facial features as he stands there holding her gaze. </p><p>“Last I checked there was no <em>us</em>.” She rebuttals in a snarkish tone. It causes Diego to falter a bit. He looks heartbroken by her hostility and words. </p><p>He nods, somberly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as his head lowers abashedly in shame.</p><p>“I-I know. I s-s-shouldn’t have left. M’sorry, D-Dora.” Her callus demeanor softens a bit when she hears him stuttering. He only did that when he was upset or angry about something. She also knew how embarrassed he still got over his speech impediment. His cheeks were flushed a rosy color as he continued to express his laments. “I was so s-s-stupid. You’re the only g-g-g-good thing that’s h-happened to me in so long and I f-f-fucked that up. I know you probably h-hate me-” He groans in frustration at his inability of getting out a complete, coherent word without stuttering. </p><p>Eudora steps closer to him, her hand reaches up and rests gently against his cheek. “Hey,” she calls softly, her thumb strokes gently against the cusp of his cheekbone. His eyes blink softly as he lifts his head to meet her gaze. </p><p>He looks so sad and pouty, like this pain has been eating away at him for months. <br/><br/>“I could <em>never</em> hate you, Diego.” She adamantly declares, looking directly into his eyes so that he knows the weighted truth behind her words. “No matter what. You’re always going to be one of the most important people in my life.” </p><p>This seems to ease his timid nerves. He smiles sadly at her, his body craving her touch again when her hand drops her from his face. <br/><br/>“It’s late. Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?”  </p><p>He shakes his head, shoveling his hands inside the front of his pockets. Although he greatly appreciated Al providing him a place to stay, the basement of the boxing gym was so lonely. He had gotten used to sharing space and waking up to Eudora laying there next to him every morning when they were together. Now the bed’s cold and lonely. <br/><br/>“Are you sure?” </p><p>Diego nods again, this time shrugging a shoulder as he looks down at the ground. “I don’t mind walking.”  </p><p>Eudora chews on her lower lip in contemplation. It was cold tonight and Diego wasn’t wearing anything but a flimsy pullover jacket. She didn’t know how far his place was but she did know that he would freeze if he walked back. </p><p>“You can stay over tonight. If you want.” She suggests. His head quickly lifts up to meet her gaze; his eyes are wide and hopeful as he stares back at her. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She nods almost instantly. “Yeah.” <br/><br/></p><p>- </p><p>The car ride back to her place was...<em>awkward</em> to say the least. It consisted of them exchanging sneaky glares whenever they thought the other person wasn’t looking followed by a stilled silence. Part of Eudora wonders if she’d made the right decision in inviting him over tonight. They still had so many unsettled issues residing that they needed to talk about. But she figures that can save that conversation for another day. </p><p>She was extremely tired and wanted to do nothing other than crawl into bed and fall into a deep slumber. </p><p>She pushed open the front door to her apartment, absentmindedly tossing the keys onto the kitchen counter as she begins to shrug out of her jacket. </p><p>“I’m gonna go shower. You can make yourself–” She caught herself before saying it. She sees him giving her a somber look. “Well, you know where everything is.” </p><p>She turned away and trotted down the hallway into her bedroom. She exhaled a deep breath as she gathered herself together. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt anxious about Diego being here. They lived together for an entire year in this apartment prior to their breakup. She doesn’t know why she’s so giddy and nervous now that he’s here. </p><p>Momentarily pushing those thoughts and feelings aside, Eudora walks over to her dresser and rummaged through the drawers in search of some pajamas. She settles for comfortable clothing: a loose fitted large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She grabs a pair of undergarments before making her way to her bathroom. <br/><br/>She cleans her body, scrubbing the dirt of today’s activities off of her. She lathers herself body with body wash and rinses herself clean. She’s in the shower for only twenty minutes or so before she’s stepping out. <br/><br/>Dry and dressed, Eudora egressed from the bathroom and walked down the hall into the living room to see that Diego had made himself a makeshift bed on the couch. </p><p>“Are you hungry? I could make something to eat.” She offered in which he simply shakes his head. </p><p>“Okay,” She sighs, running her fingers through her hair. She could feel him staring at her again––<em>intently</em>. The feeling of her standing beneath the smothering smolder of his gaze makes her begin to blush again. She clears her throat as she attempts to compose herself. </p><p>“Well if you change your mind you know where everything is. I’m gonna go to bed. Good night, Diego.” </p><p>His mouth turned upward and opened as if he wanted to say something, his eyebrow furrowed slightly. But then he sighs softly almost as if he decided against it and only settled for a “good night, Dora.” instead. <br/><br/>She bodes him with one last parting goodbye before she makes her way back inside her bedroom. She closes the door behind her, sighing deeply. Eudora walks over to the big bed centered in the middle of the room and crawls beneath the covers, reaching over and clicking off the lamp that’s on the nightstand. <br/><br/>She lays down, her body sinking into the mattress as she rests her head against the pillow. She settles onto the bed, moving around a bit until she’s comfortable. Eudora closes her eyes and attempts to fall into a deep slumber. <br/><br/>She spent the last twenty minutes frustratedly tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. She sighs deeply in annoyance as she stares up at the ceiling of her room. Earlier she had been so exasperated that she could barely keep her eyes open, but now she’s suddenly become a prisoner to her insomnia. </p><p>She knows the reason for her sleep negligence. It’s him. Knowing that he’s only a few feet away fast asleep in the living room was distracting her. It was different when he wasn’t here but now that he is all she could think about was the countless nights they spent together cuddled up in this bed, his arms wrapped around her body while she’s snuggled against his chest. <br/><br/>She couldn’t sleep not when he wasn’t here beside her. She scoffs at how pathetic she is as she tosses the covers aside and stands to her feet. She clambers out of bed and opens the door to peek out into the hallway. </p><p>From where she’s standing she could see that the lights turned off. She quietly walks down the hallway to see if Diego was asleep. When she reaches the living room she sees his body slouched out across the couch, the blankets covered over his body. She sees the evened rise and fall of his chest as he laid there. </p><p>“Diego?” She calls softly, nervously writhing her hands together. She hopes that he wasn’t asleep. <br/><br/>Luckily he wasn’t as he sat up the moment his name rolled off of her tongue.  “Is everything okay?” He asked, standing to his feet as he walks over to her.</p><p>She nods, biting down on her bottom lip. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just-” She looks up at him, seeing his soft brown eyes staring into hers. “I couldn’t sleep and I was wondering if you could come lay in there with me. I know it’s probably stupid but-”</p><p>“No!” He quickly assured her. “Are you sure?” He asked cautiously. <br/><br/>“Yeah, I’m sure.” She asserts, giving him a small smile in response. </p><p>He follows behind her as she leads the way back to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him as she slides back underneath the covers, scooting herself back onto her side of the bed. The familiarity of it causes Diego to sigh sadly.</p><p>He walks around the bed and climbs into the side of the bed where he previously spent numerous nights in. A feeling of sadness and comfort suddenly lolls over him. He missed this, being in this bed with Eudora laying beside him.</p><p>What he would do to go back to those days.</p><p>He eases himself beneath the thick duvet as his head rests against the fluffy pillow. He shifts his body so that he’s laying on his side. Eudora laid next to him her body only a few inches away from his. It took everything in his willpower not to move over there and wrap his arms around her like he did when they were together. </p><p>He missed the feeling of comfort and tranquilly and home he got whenever he was around her. He missed feeling her body entangled with his as her head rested against his chest while they slept peacefully.</p><p>The room was quiet. But neither one of them had yet to fall asleep. They just laid there staring vacantly at the open space. </p><p>Diego feels the bed shift again as Eudora tossed and turned. She eventually sighed deeply in defeat and sat up. </p><p>“Can you hold me?” She asks, the sudden inquiry catches him off guard. He turns his head, looking at her over his shoulder. <br/><br/>He nods and she gives him another small smile of appreciation as she snuggled back into her position. Diego swallows thickly as he moves over to her side of the bed, his movements cautious as he chisels himself behind her. He feels warmth immediately radiating from her body, the intoxicating fragrance of her body wash fills his senses. <br/><br/>His arm easily slips between her arm, draping loosely over her waist. He settled his head onto the pillow with hers, flyaways of her hair tickle his face. </p><p>He succumbed into the feeling of content that sudden throngs over him as he laid there holding Eudora. It felt just like the old times back when they were together. The same familiarity of comfort and home seizes. <br/><br/>Out of instinct, his fingers absentmindedly trialed along the slenderness of her stomach, drawing patterns. He hears her breath hitch softly at the contact as her body stills. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He apologizes, beginning to pull his arm from around her when she grabs ahold of his hand stopping him. She twists her body around in his arms so that she’s now facing him. <br/><br/>Though it’s dark in here, the ethereal hues pouring in from the moonlight allowed her to see his face. He’s looking at her hesitant as if he’s waiting for her to tell him off for touching her like that. <br/><br/>But she doesn’t. </p><p>Instead she leans forward, moving her body closer to his as she seeks after his mouth. Her lips are soft as they brush against his, the feeling is so faint and chaste that he barley feels it. She leans in closer, inciting more vigor into the movement of her lips as she slots her insistent mouth along his. </p><p>The kiss catches Diego completely by surprise. </p><p class="p1">It’s soft, kinda shy and hesitant. She’s doing most of the work until Diego finally reciprocates and kissed her back. He groans softly into her mouth, as her arms slide around his neck and her body pressed against his. His hands are resting on her waist, pulling her closer flush up against him.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His lips are soft and insistent as they moved in a feverish tandem along her wanton mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora presses her mouth against Diego’s feverishly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. They kissed softly, tenderly. Diego’s tongue traced over the succulent outline of Eudora’s lower lip, begging for entrance. She succumbs, keening softly into his mouth when she feels the pressure of his tongue against hers, wrestling in a game of dominance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora, desperately to feel his body pressed against hers, straddled Diego’s waist and perched herself atop of his lap. Her hips moved in a fluid, tantalizingly slowly grind against Diego’s pelvis. The movements of their pelvic bones chafing dryly against each other’s causes Diego’s arousal and libido to increase ravenously. He’s erect and aching in his underwear. <br/><br/>“Mm! W-Wait,” He breathes ruggedly, prying his wanton mouth away from hers. Her chest is heaving in heavy sporadic beats as she sits there staring at him. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked so damn beautiful. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you want to do this? You mean too much to me for this to just be a one night thing that you’re gonna regret in the morning.” While yes physically he wasn’t opposed to Eudora’s salacious onslaught as his current erection was a testament to that, emotionally he was apprehensive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He loved her too much for this to be some one night make up sex fling. He wanted all of her; he wanted for them to be together again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diego, I wouldn’t have let you come over tonight if I didn’t want to try to fix our relationship again.” She admits, wrapping her arms around his neck and she gives him a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She understands his point: there was too much history between them for this to just be a one-and-done thing. Truthfully, she wasn’t opposed to trying to make it work again. There was a lot that they needed to discuss and there had to be several changes in the way both of them acted, but she found herself thinking that maybe giving them another chance wasn’t such a bad idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2">She still loved him and being with him tonight only cemented that sentiment. </p><p class="p2">“Yeah?” He asked, hopefulness reels in his voice and shimmers in his eyes. She giggled softly at how adorable he was. </p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Turns out that I actually like being around you. Who would’ve thought!” She jokes playfully in which he only smiled widely like an idiot in love. </p><p class="p2">“And I-” He shifts, grabbing ahold of her by the waist as he pulls her closer to him. “Love being around you.” He whispers softly before meeting her lips in a deep kiss again.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora slid her body lower, scooting farther down so that she’s sitting perfectly on top of Diego’s pulsating arousal. They both moan breathily at the feelings, Diego’s shaky hands reach up and rest on Eudora’s </span><span class="s1">waist. </span><br/><br/>Eudora grunted, her deft fingers moving in a hurried haste as she began to tug at Diego’s shirt. Her fingers raffishly trailed along the muscles on his abs, her hands seemingly descending lower and lower until she reached the waistband of Diego’s  pants. </p><p class="p1">He leans forward and presses his mouth against Eudora’s, kissing her pillowy lips softly, languidly. He grasps her bottom lip within his and sucked on it, releasing it with a loud pop until it was kiss-swollen. Diego’s breathing is heavy, his mind is hazy. He opens his eyes to see Eudora glaring at him with an evidential lust looming in her pupils.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He shivers lightly when he feels the padding of Eudora’s </span> <span class="s1">nimble fingers teasingly caressing at the soft skin on his chest.<br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallows thickly when Eudora’s hand sneakily prowled their way inside of his pants, her warm fingers graze against the sensitized skin on his cock, her thumb idly wiped away the oozes of milky precum.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego whimpers again, his teeth roughly sinking into the skin on his lower lip as he handles a grip onto the pallid bedsheets. “I-” He chokes, his throat too heavy to form any coherent words at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know how much I missed you,” Eudora murmurs sheepishly, her fingers envelope around Diego’s swollen cock.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She flicks her wrists, gently squeezing the turgid flesh while she slowly pumps her hand at an excruciatingly precise and slow pace. Diego’s</span> <span class="s1">hips inadvertently sputter, his heavy eyelids flutter lightly as he emanates a hymn of breathy moans.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora’s </span> <span class="s1">free hand, the one not wrapped around Diego’s pretty, thick cock, was stroking his side, alternating between squeezing his hip and running her fingers along the chiseled muscles that taunted on his </span> <span class="s1">toned abs.<br/></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her hand gently wrapped around his dick, slid up and down in a steady rhythm, slow, lazily, torturous, <em>maddening</em>. Eudora’s fingers brushed against the sensitive underside of Diego’s </span> <span class="s1">flushed head, his pinky finger catching on the edge.<br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moaned, long and drawn out, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dora.” He rasps, his voice almost breathless. Eudora smirks a sheepish grin, clearly satisfied by his reaction. She hummed, relenting, and tightened her hand on an upstroke just once, just so, causing him to gasp sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Diego’s hips strained up, desperate for more, more friction, contact, <em>anything</em>.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His </span> <span class="s1">cock jumped in her hand and he let out a high, wordless moan.</span></p><p class="p1">“Need you,” Diego grunts, unable to proceed any further with this torturous foreplay. It’s been too damn long since he’s felt Eudora wrapped around him. </p><p class="p1">With hasty hands moving in tandem as they frantically undressed each other, Eudora and Diego’s lips met in a ravenous frenzy as they removed the remainder of their clothing until they were both completely naked.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands steadily rest atop of his chest. Diego couldn’t help but ogle in appreciation at her body; she resembled a goddess as she sat atop of him. The swell of breast were perched highly, her nipples perfectly ample and erect. Her hips were decorated with faint stretch marks on the side. She looked perfect to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego watched as she reached up and loosed her hair from its high ponytail, allowing it to flow effortlessly down her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands slide up her legs, moving upward until they’re resting on her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans forward capturing her lips again and panted ruggedly against her kiss-swollen mouth. “I really want to be inside of you.” He murmurs coquettishly as he slides a hand over her curvaceous hips, declining lower until he could feel the ample plushness of her butt cheeks. He bit on his lower lip, his eyes lulling over with an evidential lust flickering in them as his libido ravenously increases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eudora whimpers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she feels him teasingly thrusting his hips upward, the delicious friction rutting dryly against her pelvic bone, making her wanton cunt avidly quiver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Diego brushes his nose against her clavicle before placing a simple kiss there.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her perturbed worries began to diminish the moment his finger began to raffishly tease at her slicked slit. She murmurs an inward word of profanity, her arms rested on his shoulders, steadying her balance while her hips canted in a downward swivel, circling and thrusting along his slicked-sheen fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” She cries in delight. Her throat is heavy and she could feel her legs beginning to tremble with exertion.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego worked deftly inside of her sticky warmth, pinching, curling, pumping,  teasing his forefinger and middle finger in her swollen cunt. He could hear the sounds of his fingers sloshing around her sticky slickness, smell the sweet stench of her sex whiffing in his nostrils.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own arousal began to pique upon seeing her keen and wanton. The heavy weight of his swollen cock laid between them, the rigid tip of it prodded against her clit, making her moan loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” She whimpers, needing to feel his cock wholly inside of her and nestling in the warm of her quivering cunt. Diego nods, hastening the movements of his fingers. He too desired nothing more than to be inside of her but he wanted her right on the precipice of her orgasm, just at the peak so he could milk her completely dry when she came. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brushing through the curls he finds down there, he presses the padding of his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in slow patterns just how he knows she likes. Eudora thrusts avidly against his fingers, her breathing decimating, her legs weakening beneath her as she feels her orgasm sneakily ascending.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Diego felt it too, he could tell by the way she clenched around his swollen fingers. “Diego!” She moans into his mouth, kissing him lazily and biting on his lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away with a smile before retracting his fingers from her warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slots his mouth over hers again before she has the chance to complain, gnawing and tugging at the plush skin on her lower lip as the litany of her breathy moans filled his ears.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby,” She whispers. Her whimpers semblancing the same insatiable ardor that he prevailed. Diego hummed in response as he slowly eased her body backwards onto the mattress. She cups his face within her hands and fluctuated him with slow, feverish kisses, that left him completely breathless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanton and desperate to feel skin-to-skin contact with him, Eudora slides the arousal-slicked pair of underwear over her hips and kicks them aside. She ruts her hips forward,  intentionally rubbing her clit against his inner thigh, feeling her milky folds chafing against his pulsating cock.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego groans gutturally, reaching in between their sweat, dewy bodies and grabbed ahold of himself, thumbing away the prickles of precum that oozed from the tip and spilled onto her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora guides him to the apex of her cunt, her mouth slants agape, she emanates breathy moans as she feels him slowly pushing himself into her. His jaw is slacked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he watched himself disappear in the tightness of her hollow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He pulls away slightly, watching himself prod deeper, moving tenderly until their pelvic bones met. She wiggles her hips until she felt him completely bottom her out. Waiting there, he stilled momentarily and kissed her softly while he allowed her time to adjust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego incited the first move, giving an upward, shallow hip thrust. She could feel him prodding against her hilt, inflicting her body with sensations that only he could give her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eudora returns the gesture, giving her own thrust that met his. “Dora” Diego groans, grabbing ahold of her chin and pulling her mouth towards his. “You feel so good around me.” He ravels, whispering softly against her plumped, kiss-swollen lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel so good inside of me.” Eudora  breathed ruggedly. Diego’s thrusts were unrelenting, languid, deft. She could feel him shifting his hips, drawing himself deeper into her sheath. Diego clenched his jaw as he revelled at her nakedness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clenched his jaw, unable to reconcile with himself how he’d ever left her. How he’d willingly gone all those months without her smile, without her laugh, without her touch. Without that feeling of being home that only she could provide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their mouths parted with a soft, wet sound. He diverts his eyes downward, glancing at where their contrasted bodies connected, where he received an open view of his cock pistoning inside of her, extracting and retracting at a tender pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego grunted upon feeling his lower abdomen clench, his face flushed a scarlet color as his breath hitched. He could tell that he was already on the cusp of his orgasm. Needing to seize Eudora  to her arousal first, Diego spread her legs further, crooking a hand underneath her thigh as he pulled her already working hips closer to his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hastens his own thrusted efforts, putting her on this impenetrable high, filling her with this ecstasy that is impossible to replicate because it's just him and her in this moment, like they're suddenly only the two people in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A breath catches in the apex of her throat, translating as a broken moan when he dipped his head down and began to raffishly suck at the skin on the side of her neck, pampering it with dark love bites. And Diego swears he could get inebriated just off of this, off of <em>her</em> — the way her body responded to his touch, her breathy moans, the sheen of sweat that glistening on her beautiful brown skin, her scent seeping in the air and filling his senses, the sight of her curvaceous body, the supple cupping of her breasts bouncing, the contorted look of pleasure that twisted on her face while they made love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gripping her hips, he lowers his head and meets her for another kiss, “God, Eudora.” He mouths, as she positioned a full body roll. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right there!” She cries in appraisal. Eudora pulsates tightly around him. His arms tremble, his eyes pinned down at her with the weight of his stare and she opened herself to his onslaught, her body shuddering, as she comes apart, gasping and completely spent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego continued to fuck her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, rutting his hips until she was boneless. He slumps forward and groans when he spills over her thighs. He breathes heavily in her ear, murmuring a sheepish apology for the mess. His face is completely flushed when he pulls away, his hair sodden with sweat.  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He rests atop of her, still fighting to stabilize his breathing. Beneath him he could feel Eudora’s chest still heaving erratically too. When his cock finally softens he eases it out of her with a soft </span> <span class="s2">pop</span> <span class="s1"> then flops down on the bed next to her. He crooks an arm behind his head as his eyes flicked upward at the ceiling. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’ve made love countless times before but something about this time felt different, more emotional. Like all of the pent up anger and unresolved tension between them spurred them on and incited them into his carnal love making session.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” She questions out loud as she peers over at him. <br/><br/>He nods his head, smiling sheepishly. He was more than okay now that he had her again. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush his against his chest. His mouth hovers over her forehead as he placed a gentle kiss there. <br/><br/></p><p class="p1">“I’m perfectly fine.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>